


steal your hart

by chenrytingz



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenrytingz/pseuds/chenrytingz
Summary: things seemed to die down after charlotte and henry had their moment at the zoo, but for charlotte, it's just begun.





	steal your hart

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction, so excuse any errors. also yes this is another chenry dream fanfiction because i am missing some decent chenry moments lately. enjoy this lil' oneshot.

It had been a long day at work, and Charlotte was dog-tired. with the increase of crime with the upcoming holiday season, and attempting to convince Ray why creating a Captain-Man themed slay would not be a good idea, she concluded she needed a well-deserved rest.

_ She was laying on his chest, her right arm wrapped losely around his waist. Her legs in a loose fetal position on the light brown couch. Shoulder to shoulder, their bodies where pressed up against each other's. Charlotte found herself lightly glazing over Henry's face before stoping at his eyes, overpouring with excitement and passion about whatever he was talking about in the moment. She was never one to be this distracted, but when it comes to henry she'd been accustom to it. _

_Charlotte couldn't help but admire her best friend. As much as henry talks about his problems to her, she feels as if she could do more. He's seen more than a teenager should, and she worries about that. _

_About him_ _._

_ Sometimes she wonders if he ever wants to stop being kid danger— and how their lives would be affected by it. But on the other hand, she's glad he's still smiling. The twinkle in his eyes when he's successfully defeated a villian without anyone getting hurt warms her heart. Despite his worn appearance, his sleep deprived eyes, his slightly slurred speech— it's still Henry. No matter what he does, he's still able to be him— and she loves that. She loves him. _

_And when he's down, she finds herself missing those eyes, wanting to restore them back to their usually live state._

_ "Charlotte?" His voice flooded her ears softly. _

_"Mhm?" she said, sitting up a bit to directly meet his gaze. _

_"I asked if you wanted to get some Totally Yogurt. Have you been listening?" He scanned her face sharply before resting back on her eyes. _

_Charlotte pulled her eyes away from his for a moment."Yeah, I have." she said, looking back at him. "And I'm totally down for Totally Yogurt right now." _

_"Alright—" he said. A toothy grin had spread across his face. "So, you really want to go on a date? Like, right now?"_

_ "Of course. We don't have anything else to do anyways."_

_ "Unless you wanna, ya know—" _

_Charlotte quickly put her hand up. "Don't finish that." She laid back down on his chest, taking in the feel of the fabric on her face before looking at him again._

_ He softly grabbed her free hand and compared the sizes. The top joints of his fingers gently sat apon her fingertips. He swiftly caught himself and engolfed her hand in his._

_ "I love you, Charlotte."_

Charlotte sat up and quickly looked around her_.   
  
Oh.  
  
_She grabbed her phone on her nightstand and read the text displayed on the lit screen._ '6:47 AM'. _She had more than enough time to get ready, but on these days, she finds herself taking a little longer than usual.

_  
_She's been having dreams like those for a few weeks. The first time she had them, she freaked. This time however, she felt okay. She felt good even— until they started plaguing her personal, out-of-dream life. Even being so bold as to show themselves in front of Henry; resulting in an abundance of awkward moments for Charlotte._  
  
_Quietly setting her phone down, she got up and went through her usual routine. While she was doing this, she kept thinking. Mostly about the dream, and why it made her feel different then the others.  
  
She didn't think about the dreams much.   
  
But today, this dream in particular, was on her mind more than usual.  
  
After the dreams, she makes a mental checklist of how she feels, and how she should act around henry for the day.  
  
She couldn't place how she felt right now.  
She didn't know how she'd act around him.  
  
And it bothered her how realistic the dream was. Henry's speech, his movements, his stature— and the way she reacted to him, had her questioning whether she blacked out and ended up in her bed.   
  
Putting on her clothes, she picked up her phone and half-heartedly messaged Henry.  
_   
'come pick me up 👁️👁️'  
  
_Heading downstairs, Charlotte went into the kitchen to give her mom a hug and headed out the door.  
  
"Hey, char."  
  
"Hey."_  
  
Silence.  
  
_Sitting down and putting on her seat belt, she quickly pulled out her phone.  
_   
Anything to avoid talking to him right now.  
  
_Realizing she had nothing to do, she put her phone away and observed her surroundings._   
  
Grey celling, grey flooring, grey outfit, grey hair—  
  
Grey hair?  
  
No. Silver. Silver hair.  
  
_"Henry! You dyed your hair?"  
  
"Oh my god, I was waiting forever for you to notice," he said, lifting up the side. "I got my sides trimmed too."  
  
"Wow.. Who you trynna look good for, Hen?"_   
  
This is good, we're conversating and I'm not acting awkward—   
  
"_You." he said, obviously joking.  
  
She laughed. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
Usually she'd say something else, continue the conversation, or say a remark back, but, instead, she pulled her phone out again. Putting on her headphones and playing music, occasionally skipping the love songs on her playlist, and enjoying herself.  
  
Charlotte didn't mind Henry's flirtatious comments, infact, she enjoyed them and embraced them as part of his personality.  
And she just doesn't know why his comment made her feel so comfortable— so reassured. She felt slightly happier, and she swore her heartbeat was playing outloud.__  
  
That's new.


End file.
